1. Technical Field
The present specification is directed to a surgical suture, particularly, a suture used in combination with a double tipped needle.
2. Background of the Art
Surgical sutures are well known in the art. Surgical sutures can be monofilament or multifilament and can be fabricated from bioabsorbable or non-bioabsorbable material. Sutures are typically used in conjunction with surgical needles as part of needle-suture combinations.
Surgical needles are fabricated from metals such as stainless steel alloys which have the necessary requirements with respect to biocompatibility, strength, and the ability to take a sharp end and/or point when ground and polished. Many needles are single tipped. That is, the needle has a sharp pointed tip at one end and an axial bore or other structure at the other end which the suture is received and affixed by crimping, swaging, or other means. However, needles used in certain types of surgical stitching apparatus are double tipped. These needles, sometimes referred to as "shuttle" needles, are passed back and forth through body tissue between two jaws of the stitching apparatus. For such operations the needle has a sharp pointed tip at both ends to penetrate tissue going in two opposite directions. The suture is attached to the shuttle needle at a position spaced apart from the tips, usually at or in proximity to the midpoint of the needle.
It is preferable to use a monofilament suture in conjunction with the shuttle needle because monofilament sutures have a smoother surface and are characterized by less drag when passed through body tissue.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art needle-suture combination combining a double tipped shuttle needle 2 and a monofilament suture 3 attached to the middle of the shuttle needle 2. As can be seen in FIG. 2, when the shuttle needle 2 is moved a bend 4 occurs in the suture in the vicinity of the needle 3. Monofilament sutures are relatively stiff as compared to multifilament sutures. Therefore, the radius of the bend 4 is relatively large. This increased profile at the connection between the needle and suture can potentially lead to increased trauma to body tissue as the needle-suture combination is passed through tissue.
What is needed, therefore, is a shuttle needle-monofilament suture combination with a smaller suturing profile to reduce potential tissue trauma.